The Argent Crusade
Creation The Argent Crusade is a faction created from the union of the Argent Dawn, a handful of Scarlet Crusaders that didn't follow Abbendis, and the Reformed Order of the Silver Hand. It was formed shortly after the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel, in which Tirion Fordring - the leader of the Silver Hand - reclaimed and purified The Ashbringer. He assumed leadership of the Argent Dawn, something that did not settle well with most, and united his Order and the Dawn to fight in Northrend.It is also rumored that Tirion handpicked every member of the Crusade as to avoid infiltrations by the Cult of the Damned. Howling Fjord Dragonblight The Crusade set its sights on Naxxramas along with the Alliance who just recently managed to erect Wintergarde Keep, which is right on top of a large Crypt making it an easy target for the multitude of Scourge around it. It was a never ending battle between the forces when eventually a few strategic strikes to the Crypt, managed to cripple the Scourge's reinforcements and allowed the Alliance and Argents to attack Naxxramas itself. Strike teams managed to land inside of the necropolis and after days of fighting in tightly packed corridors they managed to weaken the structure allowing for Catapults to bring the large rock out of the sky. Unfortunately no one knows what happened to Kel'thuzad and no one knows if his phylactery is destroyed or not. The Argent Crusade then begin to set its sights on Zul'drak, the Troll Empire. They set up a forward base at the Dragonblight/Zul'drak border which was a small city called Jintha'kalar. To the Argent's dismay, the Scourge had already begun to wreak havoc on the Trolls there meaning everything would need to be purged. Lead by Crusader Valus the Scourge and Drakkari there were all killed with not a soul left alive. This allowed for the Argent Crusade to establish another base within one of the largest Troll Empire ever. Meanwhile the Argent Crusade also investigated why the Scarlet Onslaught was so interested in a cave located near their fortress. After careful infiltration they managed to get in and with the arcane magics, the Crusade discovered that MUradin was alive and set about to finding him. He had become king of the Frostborn Dwarves and eventually returned to the Alliance, while serving as a close advisor to Tirion Fordring. Zul'Drak The Argents had multiple tasks during this point and were caught in the middle of two enemies; The scared Drakkari killing anything not a Drakkari including their own Loa, and the Scourge invasion force. Trusting the Ebon Knights to take down the large Scourge base known as Voltarus. From Light's Breach the Argents made tactical strikes against both the Scourge and Drakkari and eventually establishing The Argent Stand, which was important as it kept the Scourge from reaching the upper levels of Zul'Drak unless by air. Eventually Voltarus fell crippling Scourge advances and allowed the Argents to establish a full fledged base from which they finished cleaning up the remaints of the Drakkari and Scourge in the region. Icecrown After establishing The Argent Vanguard at the Icecrown border the Crusade dug out an area into Icecrown that lead right into a nasty Scourge base called Scourgeholme. The suprised Argents were pushed back into the Vanguard where they dug in for heavy resistance from the Nerubians and other various Scourge threats. After successfully defending against a very large Scourge counterattack that included numerous amounts of Frostbrood Dragons. They quickly moved forward and begin to burn the Nerubian webs at the Breach that lead into Icecrown. Crusader Pinnacle, mockingly named by the Scourge, was the next pivotal battle against Arthas. Tirion tasked Crusader Lord Dalfors with charging the hill and planting a flag that would cleanse the land for great distances and would allow a forward base from the Vanguard. Dalford and his group of men made it to the top of the hill and planted the flag. Aganist all odds they defended the hill from massive charging groups of Scourge. Eventually the Scourge Commander for Scourgeholme, Halof the Deathbringer, appeared and after killing three Crusaders was slain by Dalfors. Of the seven men sent to protect the flag only three lived. Tirion would arrive not long after and declare the spot cleansed and eventually Justice Keep would be erected and Scourgeholme was eradicated not long afterwards. Many more conflicts would happen eventually with the battle for Icecrown Citadel. Arthas, lady Deathwhisper, and Deathbringer Saurfang challenged Tirion and two other leaders from the combined Living forces. Elder Saurfang and Sylvanas stepped up next to Tirion and a battle ensued. Much to Sylvanas's dismay she was not able to get her revenge on Arthas but it was Tirion himself who dealt a critical blow. Instead Sylvanas managed to strike down Lady Deathwhisper while Saurfang contended with his son and eventually killed him. Saurfang then left to bury the body. Arthas injured sealed off the Citadel and his forces bunkered in. The battle ended in a stalemate until Arthas recovers himself to finish what he started. Now the Crusade merely waits for Arthas to open his doors so that a victor can emerge from the icy colds of Northrend once and for all. Category:Guilds